Drained Furyoku
by little asakura
Summary: chapter 4 is up now enjoy plz review
1. Chapter 1

Drained Furyoku

Training/Resting in the mountains

"Hey you! Move it or there will be no break for anyone!" Anna yelled back to Trey, who's feet where sliding alone the ground as he tried to keep up with the others.

"We're only getting five minutes rest anyway!" he yelled back to her exasperated. Anna scowled at him and Trey groaned tiredly.

" Erm Anna, sounded a voice from behind her. Anna turned around sharply "WHAT" she shouted in her annoyed and impatient voice as she saw Yoh looking straight at her, looking more sweet and innocent as usual.

" Is it time yet Anna? I cant walk another step" As the young shaman spoke both him and the rest of the group collapsed around her.

"Hmmm I suppose so, you can rest on that patch of land over there" she replied pointing to a clearing in the mountains. The five young shaman alone with Morty looked around hoping to find a huge stretch of green land with an out-look view on everything but instead they came across a small patch of grass covered in Autumn leaves, they didn't come across a open view which looked over everything for miles but instead a high cliff covering the entire fantasy land below.

"What kind of rest stop is this" Len shouted to Anna with an annoyed toned voice.

Trey, Rio, Morty and Lyserg also looked at Anna with death glares in their eyes. By now Anna had started to loose her patience with everyone she sharply turned around and snapped back at them,

"LOOK IF THIS PLACE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, YOU CAN KEEP WALKING"

Len and everyone stepped back a few steps at her response .

"Ok ok fine we will stay here" moaned Trey in a low voice as the walked passed Anna.

Shortly after everyone followed. Yoh walked up to Trey and said calmly " come on Trey it can't be that bad" They all sat down on the grass to let the heavey weight off.

Whilst they were relaxing and talking to each other a strange noise could be heard from above them like footsteps, Morty heard it first and turned to everyone else.

"Hey you guys, what was that?" he spoke sounding worried.

Everyone listened and heard it again they all stopped and turned towards the direction of the noise then they watched and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Here's the next chapter everyone, enjoy. I've made a few changes to this chapter everone. Please tell me if it still makes sense.

Chapter 2 – Yoh and friends meet Seffi

As everyone watched a large rock on the rough mountain surface above them which is where the sound was located, they noticed the footsteps were getting louder then suddenly……"OW" Yoh shouted very sharply, like someone had punched him in the arm. "Hey dude, you felt it to huh? asked Trey, who walked over to Yoh to see if he was alright.

" Are you guys ok?" Rio asked looking concerned. "yea I think so but what was tha…?" Lyserg suddenly interrupted, "you guys look" everyone turned to look at Lyserg and saw that he was pointing at the old rock that they were looking at earlier.

Just as they all looked, a young girl appeared before them who looked quite sharp wearing a pair of sky blue shorts and a light green sleeveless t-shirt with a purple 'S' beaded on the front. Her long brown hair was neatly pulled back in a plat which was tied together with two light pink ribbons, she also carried a small bag in one hand and a bow in the other (as in a bow and arrow but more on that a bit later). As the girl walked on not noticing that she was being watched Trey turned to Yoh and whispered in his ear " who is that girl?" just as he spoke he turned his eye back on the her and continued to look straight at her.

Yoh did not answer his question he just flicked his eyes at Trey then looked at the ground, thinking "well if we don't know who this girl is, why not ask her?". With no warning to the others Yoh stood up and shouted "HEY YOU, HELLO?.

At hearing his voice the girl suddenly turned around to see who was calling for her and saw him waving to her with the other shaman starring at him.

"ARE YOU LOST? " asked Anna "WHY NOT COME AND SIT WITH US? The girl nodded and walked to the edge of the mountain above where everyone was sat. Then without any fear, jumped down from the top and landed on the ground completely unharmed. That made them all stare at her like they had never seen anything like it before.

"Oh my god, where did you learn to make a jump like that? Morty asked surprisingly. " well if you have to live alone like I do then you have to know these moves if ya wanna survive" the young one told them. "Anyway time for the introduction, My name is Anna" she said sharply as she walked to the girl and held out her hand. The girl shook it "Hi I'm Seffi it is nice to meet you" Yoh walked to her next and introduced himself "Hi Seffi, my name is Yoh Asakura and this is my friend Morty. Trey then pushed in front of both of them and took Seffi's hand "And I'm Trey, it's very nice to meet you" he then turned away from her and a red glow appeared on his face. Len noticed it and thought to himself "hmmmm I think Trey is in love with this girl. After they had all introduced themselves to Seffi, Rio just couldn't stop thinking about that little shock that Yoh and Trey encountered earlier " Wait a sec you guys What about that little shock that master Yoh and Trey had earlier. At that moment everyone stopped what they were doing and just looked at Rio.

"Oh I'm sorry my spirit must have done that to you" I mentioned looking very emotional "but…. Wait you're a shaman? asked Len looking straight at her with disbelief in his eyes. "Yes this is my spirit, Mizune (me-zoo-nay), a water spirit" I answered confidently "Plus she part ice aswell" she added "hmmm that explains why that shock only hit me and Trey. Mainly because Trey also has a ice spirit and I felt pressents of a strong spirit that's probably why it hit me too" Yoh thought to himself.

"Hang on a minute, Why are you travelling alone Seffi?" Lyserg questioned "where's your family?

"Well I don't have a family anymore" I suddenly said shaking my head.

"Oh sorry I didn't…" Lyserg started "No it's fine "I softly said starring at the ground then i started talking again still starring at the ground " My family were the only ones humans that cared about me I only had my mum, dad and my baby sister. I wasn't very popular and didn't have any friends in school either. My family were all I had except for my spirit but my parents didn't know about the shaman world anyway then came along a day that I never expected" then i stopped to take a breath, everyone was looking at me "why what happened? asked Trey taking my hand because he could see that I was shaking in some way. I look up and him for a second then continued "On this certain day my mum and dad were at home looking after my sister and I was at school. Whilst I was away someone must have broke in on my family because later that day when I returned home I was shocked stiff to find out that my house had been burnt to the ground and my family had been beaten to death.

All I could find that was evidence on who they were, was two cigarettes on the ground and six motorcycle tracks on the grass but that didn't tell me much. I have been alone ever since two years ago when it all happened" then I began to cry heavy tears. Trey put his arm around me and hugged me tight to calm me down.

"Ok you lot, time to continue you training" Anna commanded as she stood up "sure thing" everyone agreed who were now back in the mood for walking. They all stood up "come on Seffi maybe a little walk will cheer you up" Trey said softly as he stood up and took my hand to help me up. " Ok lets go" I answered quickly as me and Trey both turned to follow Anna, hand in hand.

Authors note: tell me if you liked it. If you though there was anything wrong with it plz let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait everyone.

Chapter 3 – Training ends by the lake – a fight starts 

Whilst following Anna and his friends out of the enclosed rocky area and down a long narrow road.

Trey slouched as he walked behind everyone but at the same time he was watching me as i walked beside along side him staring at the ground as if I was in another world.

"Hey Seffi" he whispered to me but I didn't answer him.

I was too busy in my head thinking about my past so Trey held my hand gently and asked me again, "hmm Seffi, are you alright you seem kind of quiet is something bothering you?.

"No not really" I answered "its just, I'm just wondering, what if I never find another family again?.

Trey slowed his walking pace down slightly and whilst still holding my hand he explained to me that they were now my family " that is if you want us to be" he whispered "also" he continued

"I love you with all my heart, I promise". Then he stopped walking and smiled at me. With the sunny weather blazing down on us Trey thought now would be the best time to do something the had always dreamed of doing for a long time and since the others were out of sight he turned to me,

"Sef, can I just say something? He started nervously

"Yea sure what is it?" I said confidently now that I felt a bit happier.

"Ok I can do this" Trey thought to himself. " Hmm Seffi, there is something that I wanted to do since I met you".

As I stood and watched him I could see that he was shaking a little as he came closer to me and pressed his lips against mine. As he closed his eyes and put his arm around my back my eyes widened for I was beginning to shake to plus I was shocked by what he was doing.

I didn't say anything thought cause I secretly loved him to.

Very quickly I put my arm around his neck and kissed him back, after he pulled away, he looked at me for a few seconds.

Meanwhile Anna was keeping an eye on everyone else and their training when she realised that me and Trey were missing.

Yoh noticed that Anna kept looking over her shoulder, "What's wrong Anna" he asked confused

"You guys stay here for a second I've got to go and check on something" and with that she took off back down the pathway in which they had just come and saw Trey and me standing there as we were still looking at each other.

"TREY, HOW DARE YOU STOP TRAINING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, COME HERE NOW!" she commanded aggressively.

"Yes Anna" Trey answered as he nervously ran towards her.

" Go and find the others Trey I need to talk to Seffi for a few 

minutes". As I watched Trey run round the corner I felt a hand

on my shoulder, it was Anna. "I've come to see if you are okay

and if you are happy being with us" she explained, "you do

know if you need anything you can ask any of us". She

informed,

"Yes thank you" I said gratefully smiling at Anna.

We both started walking up the hill where the gang were waiting

For us to join them "When we reached them Anna announced

That to complete the training for the day they must run towards

The lake which was through a small forest with a rough surface

And a dark colour.

Everyone started to jog down the steep hill except for Trey.

"Trey, may I ask what you are doing?" Asked Anna getting fired

up again. "I've decided I'm not running I'm staying here to

look after Seffi" Trey replied sounding like he could get away

from the jog.

"NO I WILL LOOK AFTER HER, NOW GET JOGGING OR I

WILL MAKE YOU ALL DO ONE THOUSAND PUSHUPS

ASWELL" Anna shouted at Trey.

As Trey turned to run and catch up with the Yoh, he could see in

The corner of his eye that I was giggling because of what Anna

Said to him about the training but still he didn't say anything

About it because he was scared of what Anna might say to him

So he just took off without another word.

"Come on Seffi we'll leave the workout to the boys and you and

I can take a slow walk to the lake, What do ya say to that?"

Anna asked me once Trey had disappeared.

"No I wanna train to" I announced confidently, as I ran ahead of

her. Anna started to run with me and, by this time Trey had

caught up with Yoh and was now running among them. Anna

ran to the front of them to watch everyone to make sure they

weren't slacking and saw Rio carrying Morty on his back whilst talking to Lyserg.

I was talking to Yoh once I had caught up and was now jogging along side him "Hey hey seffi I didn't think you would be training with us" yoh commented as he cheerfully smiled at me and at the same time Amidamaru appeared next to Yoh,

"You are very brave Seffi" he complimented, smiling at me then Mizune appeared and sent me a telepathic message

" I am proud of you Seffi" she said whilst hovering above me.

Eventually we had all arrived at the lake and I could see everyone falling on the ground dropping with tiredness.

After we had all rested up we all started talking about different subjects because everyone was glad that the training had finished for the day.

I sat down by the lake and was talking to Yoh about my furyoku and how strong it was, yoh then noticed that my furyoku was just as powerful as his which surprised me a little plus he was also telling me about his past fights.

Trey was talking to Len a little further away from us, they were talking about shaman fights and how strong they are both getting. "hey Len how's you furyoku doing" Trey asked Len suddenly after a five minute silence

" My furyoku is way strong" Len answered " I bet I could even beat you with it Trey" Len said with a lot of confidence

"Yea right what ever dude" Trey said with a strong toned voice.

Len stood up and shouted at Trey

"Yes Trey I could beat you any day because you are weak, you could never stand against me.

"WHAT! Trey shouted angrily as he stood up WELL MAYBE YOU WANNA SETTLE THIS WITH FISTS THEN" and with that he punched Len across the face knocking him flying towards the ground.

"TREY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I shouted as I suddenly saw him and Len wrestling each other.

Yoh ran towards them and tried to pull Len away from Trey whilst I was trying to pull Trey away from Len.

"TREY PLEASE STOP THIS RIGHT NOW SOMEONE IS GONNA GET HURT REMEMBER THE PROMISE YOU MADE ME" I screamed at him but he wasn't listening instead he released my arm from his and pushed me backwards as I fell down Lyserg, Rio, Anna and Morty all ran to me to check that I was ok but they could see that I was crying my eyes out because of what I saw.

AMEDAMARU STRIKE THEM! Yoh commanded as a celestial slash knocked them both to the ground, as they laid there Yoh had , had enough

" I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO EACH OTHER. AND YOU TREY HOW COULD YOU BREAK A PROMISE TO THE ONE YOU LOVE! OH DON'T WORRY SHE TOLD ME ALL ABOUT THAT, NOW I WANT YOU TWO TO MAKE UP AND YOU TREY APOLIGISE TO SEFFI RIGHT NOW! Yoh shouted very very angrily at them. I could see in his eyes they look very deadly and it scared me to death I had never seem yoh that angry before.

I always knew him as a kind and loving soul.

I just couldn't stand it so whilst everyone was looking at Trey and Len I thought it was time to leave cause I didn't want to get in anymore fights with anyone I didn't even want to talk to anyone.

I had come to one conclusion I was frightened and wanted to leave so I just walked away from the inner circle and ran as far away as I could. Morty saw me eventually but he didn't run after me cause I was quite a distance away but he could only just see me briefly.

I WANT YOU TO APOLIGISE TO SEFFI RIGHT NOW! Yoh was still nagging Trey to talk to me. Morty heard him saying it and said to Yoh and Trey

"Hey guys don't look now but Seffi's run away.

Everyone heard what Morty said and just look up in to the distance, all thinking the same thought

"WHERE DID SHE GO"


	4. Chapter 4

-

Authors note: Please tell me if this chapter makes sense 

Because I haven't written in ages so I might be a bit rusty.

(/): Author talking

Oh and opacho is a girl in this story.

ZEKE MEETS SEFFI "Master Zeke the water is ready for you" said the African sidekick ( I think that it is anyway)as she approached Zeke from behind him. Zeke slowly stood up and turned around towards direction in which Opacho had just come, nodding his head as if to say "well done Opacho you can leave now". Opacho quickly stepped back leaving a clear path for Zeke and bowing gracefully then disappeared in to the darkness of the shadowy forest "Spirit of Fire light up the forest" Zeke commanded raising his left arm walking through the shadows, suddenly the deadly pink spirit appeared from thin air and fitted itself into the palm of his hand blowing a flame out of its mouth to light up the trees. "Ah there it is" Zeke ran towards a bucket which Opacho had put out for him with Spirit of Fire following close behind. Very carefully he removed his poncho and put it in the water and then stopped ( ooooh fangirls are coming ). 

"I could have sworn I felt the presents of my twin brother just a moment ago" thought Zeke. Then he realised that he had forgotten the pole to hang his poncho on.

"Spirit of Fire, you wait here for a moment I need to go and fetch something DON'T MOVE AND KEEP THE FLAME LIT!" Zeke ordered his spirit as he walked away, back to his tent (STILL WITH NO TOP ON) and picked up the pole which was outside it and placed it over the campfire. Heading back towards the washing bucket Zeke noticed that something was strangly different.

"The forest seem darker than usual" he stood still "Hang on where's my poncho" he suddenly said to himself sounding worried, he stepped forward one more step and fell over landing on his face in a pool of water and soil.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he shouted turning over to see what he tripped over and found the bucket of water with his poncho that was now in the soil and dripping with mud then looked down at his pants "OH SHIT NO WAY!" ( his pants are wet and he doesn't want to remove those wink wink to all you fangirls out there )

"SPIRIT OF FIRE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" the angry shaman shouted to his spirit in which the rest of Zeke's gang could hear him seems as they sat near the campfire where the SOF also was hanging around. The SOF heard Zeke and started to drift towards him looking very sorry SOF soon came in sight of Zeke and saw him with his hand on his hips and tapping his foot angrily.

"Yes master" answered SOF reluctantly moving closer towards him.

"I'M GONE FOR ONE MINUTE AND YOU DISOBEY ME. HOW CAN I GET REVENGE ON MY BROTHER WHEN I CAN'T EVEN RELY ON MY SPIRIT!" Zeke shouted aggressively "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" the SOF moved even closer to Zeke and said it was sorry but very quietly a few tears appeared in its eyes as it sank in to the floor literally. Zeke picked up his poncho and took it back to the campfire to dry, SOF followed but was still in a misery. ( Don't ask me how this happened but the poncho was dry by now ) The powerful shaman put his poncho back on and sat down by the fire. By this time everyone was asleep in their tents so Zeke was alone. He just sat by the fire in complete silence and thought about how to get Yoh now that he had become stronger.

Suddenly he felt the same sharp jolt that he felt earlier and that made him know for certain that Yoh was near.

"Master Zeke", "Master Zeke"! Everyone shouted him as they approached the fire.

"Did you feel that?" Mari asked, then everyone started chatting and shouting, "ok ok settle down everyone I'll go and see what's what, you guys stay here and I'll find out" Zeke told them then he disappeared with the Spirit of Fire

"SEFFI, SEFFI WAIT ! Mizune shouted as I ran way ahead of her. I then stopped and sat down by a rock for I was pretty tired

" I don't think we should be here it looks scary" my spirit advised "shouldn't we go back?"

"I don't want to go back to that place they didn't want me anyway especially Trey, god that idiot I cant believe he would break a promise to me," I answered back to my spirit and at that second I burst out crying pulled my knees up and buried my head in my arms having no idea what was going to happen next.

As Zeke scanned over the landscape below him he looks quite confused "I'm sure I felt a furyoku strike over here somewhere. Then he saw what looked like a little girl so he flew in a little closer to see if he could identify who she was then it hit him " your Seffi" he thought to himself evilly (at this time Seffi could not see him because he was invisible), " so if your Seffi and I felt the same furyoku as my brother then you must have the same level as him and I could use you to get to them" he continued to plan. HE then jumped down from his large spirit and began to walk towards us.

"Are you ok?" he asked me when he finally reached me.

"NO I'm not" I answered still crying my eyes out then I stopped and looked up to see who was talking to me and I saw a tall figure with soft brown eyes and long brown hair he was wearing red pants and what looked like a white poncho type cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

"My name is Zeke and I heard you crying, what's the matter?" he asked cautiously.

My boyfriend broke a promise to me" I shouted sounding moody, Zeke took my hand and said " I want to help you what's your boyfriends name?"

"Trey Racer" I quickly answered. Zeke then turned away from me "hmm Trey Racer I know him" an evil smile appeared on his face " Hey you must be pretty cold" he said as he turned back and handed me his poncho. As I watched him take it off I just couldn't stop staring " WOW, your not an ordinary human are you?" I spat out as I starred blankly at his fit body.

Wrapping the poncho around me and walking me back to the SOF, Zeke put his arm around me and held me close explaining that he was a shaman and showed me his spirit. I also told him that I was a shaman but sor some reason that I couldn't figure out he didn't seem that surprised.

"Yes I knew it" thought Zeke evilly "you are a shaman and you did hang around with Yoh Mwhahahahaha" as he looked at me from the side his eyes flashed an evil red down at me as I stared at the floor once again. As the spirit of fire flew through the night sky I felt the warmth of Zeke near me and it made me feel very safe. When we finally arrived in the centre of Zeke's camp he helped me off of the spirit's back, sat me down by the warm fire and introduced me to everyone in the group.

Later on when I had settled down to sleep, everyone had gathered around the campfire for a secret meeting,

"Listen up everyone I have something to tell you all" announced Zeke

"This girl is a shaman and she might be just what we need to finish off my twin brother and his friends MUHAHAHAHAHA"……..

"WAIT STOP"! I screamed as I woke up sweating like a wet towel "Thank god it was only a dream" I laid down again for a few minutes then I decided to get up and go for a walk. Climbing out of the tent I saw Zeke not far from me, sitting in front of the fire.

All was quiet so I decided to go and talk to him.

"Um hey Zeke" I said quietly walking up to him. Zeke slowly turned around, looked at me and he could see that something was bothering me "what's wrong, is something still worrying you?" he asked holding out his arms to embrace me closely to his heart

"I….I had a dream just now that a giant gang of evil shaman were after my friends and were planning to kill them to take over the world," I spoke as I cried softly in to his poncho then I stood up and looked at him and whispered

"Do you really like me Zeke", in his ear

"What, Why of course I do" he answered with a big smile which put a smile to because I was so glad I wasn't just imagining it.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I once again whispered in his ear "hey Zeke there was something that I haved being wanting to do since I met you"

"And what is that?" Zeke said softly without looking at me.

"This" I said turning to him and kissing him on the cheek.

Zeke still, with his back turned looked surprised,

"You call that a kiss, here let me show you how its done " and with that he took me left hand which was still around his neck and spun me around and kissed me passionately.

After a 30 second kiss of relaxation Zeke sat me up leaving me on his knee thinking about what had just happened.

"Did you like that?" he asked with softer eyes that before

"Yes, thank you Zeke" I answered getting up and turning around to go back to my tent, blushing.

"I love you Seffi" Zeke called after me which made me go even redder so I quickly hurried back in to my tent without saying another word.

( that is my four chappy guys, hope you enjoyed it please review)


End file.
